AU-A1-66 640/81 describes a mailbox which comprises a detector identifying the presence of an object. How the detector is constituted is not described, except that it can be of any kind and preferably an optical sensor. The main problem to be solved by this patent is the transmission of the detected signal to an indication device. This is done by means of radio waves sending a signal to a receiver as soon an object has been detected.